Family Matters
Family Matters is the twenty-fifth episode and season finale of Season 4. It was written by Sol and is the 269th episode between both Charmed and Destined. Summary 'REPERCUSSIONS, PUNISHMENTS, AND DESTINY --' Wyatt and Prue face the fallout of their choices; Prue faces trial at Cupid´s Temple for her crimes while Wyatt is surprised by his verdict at the hands of the Elders. Meanwhile, Blanche tracks down a fleeing Ruby who is forced to face her destiny head-on. At the Manor, Jo, Matt, and David prepare to say goodbye to 2036, and Prue realizes the future might not be as far away as she thought. Elsewhere, Tamora makes an announcement, Junior discovers his origins, and Bianca wonders about her future. In the fourth season finale event, a powerful spell is cast that alters the future, the past, and leaves the Halliwell line in jeopardy. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Potion Making; Melinda * Sparkling; Cleaners, Angel of Destiny * Orbing; Paige, Prudence, Andy, Sebastian, Chris, Jo, Matt, Tamora, Pandora, Junior, Alex, AJ, Allen * Beaming; Prue, Jo, Numerous cupids, Cassandra, Charlotte * Shimmering; Damon * White Smoking; Blanche * Fading; Delta, Jared * Electrokinesis; Wyatt * Energy Beam; Blanche * Shimmering; Jessica * Spell Casting; Beta, Jared, Matt and David, Prue and Jo * Telekinesis; Prue Spells and Rituals * Blood Enchantment (Mentioned) * Avatar Spell * To Travel Back in Time Potions * Memory Potion created by Melinda: Used to erase the memories of magic from the citizens of San Franciso's minds. The people who already knew about magic before the incident will have new memories that were created and implanted by the Cleaners. It is administered directly into the water supply. * Avatar Vanquishing Potion Beings * Elders * Whitelighters * Angel of Destiny * The Cleaners * Cupids * Cupid * Avatar Artifacts * Waffediyok Locations * France ** Woods * Village * Prescott Street * Matthews-Mitchell Manor * The Upper Regions * Halliwell-Coop Manor * Cupid´s Temple ** Main Square * The Underworld ** Demon Bar ** Empty cave * Chris and Bianca's Condo * Melissa's Flat * South Bay Social Services * Damon's Apartment * Christopher Mercer's Apartment * Golden Gate Bridge * Landlord's House Notes and Trivia * Family Matters is an American television sitcom that debuted in 1989 and revolved around the Winslow family, a middle-class African American family living in Chicago, Illinois. * "Family Matters" is the tagline for Season 4; * The main antagonists for Season 5 will make an appearance; * The world still knows about magic and believes that Prue and Wyatt are to blame. Many people and reporters are calling for them to be punished for their crimes; * Piper's brief involvement with the FBI is mentioned; * The Cleaners plan to intervene and erase the memories of magic from the population; * Magic being exposed in Charmed and the cost it had on Prudence's life is mentioned; * Serena is still locked in the dungeons of Prescott Manor, with a spell specially crafted by Prue and Wyatt to keep her contained; * Cupid agents had their rings returned; * People who died during Wyatt's reign of Evil won't be brought back to life. The people were already on the Angel of Death's list, and therefore, would have died anyway; * Wyatt's punishment is to remember the sins he committed while possessed by the Source. He can keep his Whitelighter powers; * The Source's Essence was returned to the Demonic Wasteland; * Prue was scolded by the Cupid community but faced no notable punishments; * Bianca wants to have another baby with Chris; * Melinda announces that she is moving in with Damon; * Ivana's inheritance has been restored to her. However, due to her family being deceased she needs a foster family which Pandora is coordinating. The Cleaners helped her by erasing her traumatic memories; * Aisling returns to help with Ivana's foster situation; * This marks the second appearance of Avatars in Destined; * Aisling shares her past with Phoebe and Jo; * Junior learns that his biological mother was a magical being. Paige and Henry knew about her origins but kept it hidden. Mia had no magical powers because they were bound by her mother. Junior's biological grandfather was a Darklighter. Christopher's memories of Mia's magical inheritance were erased by the Cleaners; * Junior is a descendant of James Bowen, whose daughter ran away from an arranged marriage in 1858. From this daughter spread a new branch of Warren's, in which Junior descends from; * Jared becomes an Avatar and then escapes them and Jessica kills Delta; * Aisling decides to adopt Ivana and assume the identity of "Althea Prescott" with the help of the Halliwells; * Aisling returns Bay Mirror and Prescott's Groups purchased companies to their former managers; * Matt tells Prue about Bianca's death, and wants her to stop Siobhan from killing Bianca in 2037, the day that his sister Phoenix is born; * Tamora announces her engagement to Sebastian; * Junior tells everyone that he and Melissa are dating; * Prue feels a pang in her stomach and believes that she is pregnant with Patience and Peri; * Matt and David return to their timelines; * Prue and Jo travel forward in time, only to realize that they didn't travel through time but rather were put in an alternate reality. Because the spells overlapped, Prue and Jo retained their memories from the correct reality; * Prue uses Telekinesis to close the Halliwell Manor door; Music * Here I Am by Bryan Adams * 'You Say' by Lauren Daigle Category:DESTINED Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons